A Forced Union
by SnowFavored
Summary: The town is getting tired of Regina and Emma fighting over every little thing so Mr. Gold decides to do something about it and ends up turning it into a little game. Enjoy Swan Queen ! Rated T may turn to M later on.
1. Chapter 1 : Tornadoes

Mr. Gold sat in a booth across from Belle in Granny's Cafe. The noise level in the cafe had finally turned back to normal as the Storybrooke residents quietly buzzed about Regina and Emma's latest fight. Just a few minutes before, the two women had been yelling at each other about something Henry related (like always) which ended up with Regina saying something witty before making a dramatic exit (like always) and Emma being frustrated enough to stomp out her own exit.

To Mr. Gold, the Mayor and the Sheriff seemed like two men engaging in a never-ending power fight, yelling about whose stick is bigger. He also knew that there was an underlying power-fight that dealt more with each woman's desire fighting against their self-control.

"Do they always fight like that?" asked a woman with auburn hair and crystal blue eyes.

Mr. gold immediately recognized her as the mermaid Ariel who had become good friends with Belle.

"Unfortunately, yes," Belle answered back in a sad voice.

"I wish they could get along but from my own experience with the Evil Queen, I know that is a less than a slim chance," Ariel said.

"Less than a slim chance is right. They are the two of the main people who sends tornadoes running up and down the streets and that is not including their magic. That's just their personalities alone," Belle commented back.

"Well, I think they should take a look in the mirror. After all, they are more alike than they seem to notice," Ariel said.

"Oh, I think they notice. They just purposely ignore it." Belle said with a simple shrug.

"All they need is a little something that makes ignoring it, impossible," Mr. Gold said, half to the gossiping ladies and half to himself.

He had been sitting there, politely listening to his love's and her friends conversation without interrupting but when the mermaid mentioned how alike the two tornadoes really are, a plan had instantly formed within his head. Indeed, it was a very mischievous and evasive plan but the Dark One in him had grown tired of Regina's and Emma's power plays ages ago.

_I think they need a reminder_, Mr. Gold thought to himself, _of who is the biggest and most powerful tornado of them all_.

Two hours later

"Emma, sweetheart, calm down. No matter what Regina says, she knows as well as everyone that she can't Henry away from you. He loves you and wants to be with you as well. He would never allow being separated from him," Mary Margaret said soothingly to her daughter.

Her words didn't phase the hot-headed blonde in the slightest. At the moment, Emma was pacing the apartment's floors, with very heavy and loud boots Mary Margaret noted, from wall to wall. After a few paces, Emma would calm down enough to actually use words but then they would anger her all over again and she would start pacing once more. Her parents sat calmly and watched her restless body move from one end of the house to the next.

"Yeah, I know. But seriously! Who does she think she is? God? She can't control every little thing. Not the town, not me, and certainly not Henry. He's an eleven year old boy and if he is anything like me, and he is, he's going to find a way to get whatever it is that he wants. And the fact that she blames me is just ... UGH!"

"I can't believe I'm defending her but she just wants Henry to be safe and sometimes that is out of her control and so she finds an ... outlet to release all of her frustration," Mary Margaret said.

David coughed at hearing the words 'outlet and 'frustration' used in the same sentence when pertaining to Regina and Emma. Mary Margaret jabbed him sharply in the ribs and tilted her chin up stubbornly as if saying she will not let that line of thought anywhere near her mind. Of course Emma was too busy being angry to notice this little exchange between her parents.

"Oh, screw that! Madame Mayor can find a damn boxing class if she is in desperate need of an outlet. Or maybe even a-," Emma abruptly stopped her line of thought as well as her legs.

Although it happened a while back, Emma made it her business to evict all thoughts of the Mayor's personal life after what had happened to Graham. Even though Regina seems to have gotten better from back then, Emma wouldn't wish that woman of any man and if a man did find themselves in that particular sticky situation, Emma was not going to interfere. She knows all too well what her interference could cause and she wasn't going to allow another person die in front of her like that. So no, she wouldn't take Regina's abuse but she wasn't all to sure if she would stop the Evil Queen's abuse on someone else. Some other man.

The pause in movement was not absent on David or Mary Margaret and they already followed the paper trail from what Emma was about to say to where those unspoken words had led their daughter's mind. Before they could say any words of comfort,Emma and turned, grabbed her red leather jacket and was already halfway out the door.

"I-I need so air," was all Emma could force out of her tight throat before the door shut soundly behind her.

Twenty minutes later, Emma was still walking around the night fallen town, trapped in the mind numbing haze thinking of Graham put her in. There was no sense of direction in her movement but there was urgency, as if she was trying to run away from something but didn't have the slightest clue where to go. She had wandered into an alley and still lost in thought when she bumped head on into someone.

"The hell-" she started to say, finally broken out of her mind and abruptly forced back into the world.

"Might want to watch where you go, dearie. You never know what can be hidden in the shadows," Mr. Gold said with a polite smile.

Including Regina, Mr. Gold was another person Emma knew who could be so sinister and yet have a friendly and inviting smile.

"I know what hides in the shadows. Snakes like you, Rumpelstiltskin," Emma retorted with her own mockingly polite smile.

And it was true. If there was any person Emma knew that could slink by in the shadows, It would be him. It didn't help that she had already find the sly man in odder places like deep in the woods or emerging out of abandoned buildings.

"Snakes?" Mr. Gold said innocently. "Well, thank you, dearie. I've heard worse and more offensive compliments than that but I guess I'll take what I can get."

"Yea I bet you have. Anyway, what are you doing here anyway? I mean, you probably won't give me a real answer but I've found it doesn't hurt to ask,"

"Oh well, I'm just taking a nightly stroll of the town. Much like you are."

"That must be code for going to destroy some poor citizen's life,"

"Oh no. It's more like going to fix some citizen's life. Although, pitying this particular person is the last thing on either of our minds."

"What is that supposed to m-"

But just before Emma could get the full question out, Mr. Gold had flicked a pinch of dust in the Sheriff's causing her to cough uncontrollably. As she coughed, Mr. Gold took a step forward and leaned on his ever-present cane until his lips were near Emma's ear.

"Quite frankly, even though it is a bit amusing, the town has grown tired of you and Regina's constant toddler bickering. If you ask me, I'd suggest that you seek out the Mayor and simply ... talk things. Or fight it out. Or whatever you heart desires, dearie."

Mr. Gold chuckled to himself and slowly walked to the end of the alley. Before disappearing, he turned and called back, "good luck". With that, he was gone and with him gone, Emma was finally able to stop coughing. The man's words spun around in her head until they seeming melted away. Only three words remained.

Seek out Regina.

And as if she had decided it herself, as if it was the only logical thing to do and caused for no second thoughts, Emma strided out of the alley with a purpose at hand.


	2. Chapter 2 : Paperwork I

_Paperwork_, Regina thought,_ is the most vile thing of this world. Everything must be documented lest the frail minds of these people , I guess it has cause since this world seems to have the habit of repeating history._

In her expansive and stylish office, the mayor sat signing off on the town's upcoming fundraisers and budgets. Even though the curse was broken and magic was now here, Regina found it important to keep the town running like a town. After all, she was still mayor and it was still a way to control lives and put a dent in the people's happiness.

_That's right, I'm still in charge and this world's tiring habit did serve as a means to an end. Besides, irritating a few people never hurt. Me of course._

As she thought about all the people her well kept records would irritate, Emma's face flashed within the pile.

_Yes, that does include the Sheriff, doesn't?_

She went back to focusing of paperwork, not daring to think of the fact that anything and any event that came to mind always had something to do with the aggravating blonde. Really, all she wanted to do was kick the woman out of town but there wasn't a point anymore. Besides wanting Emma out of sight and therefore, out of mind, there was no purpose to kicking her out what with the curse broken and her son's- ugh, their son- immense sensitivity about the other woman.

So no, Regina could only keep her well at bay unless she felt the need to plunge someone's spirits way below the bar. The mayor smiled at the thought. Emma always made herself an easy target and because of that, it was always too hard to resist. So she lashed out at the woman a time or two, sometimes without any reason. It's not as if it will hurt her. Sure it was easy to get under the Sheriff's skin but the Sheriff also seemed to have an extra layer protecting her enough to the point in which she could brush it off. Brush it off and ... forgive.

Regina shook her head._ Why am I thinking about that infuriating woman now? She is but a nuisance that refuses to go away. She doesn't need to take up my precious time._ And even though Emma was no where near her, Regina cursed the blonde's presence before returning back to work.

Forty-five minutes later, Regina was done with everything for the night. Placing her pen down softly, the mayor took a well deserved stretch. Still sitting, she reached her arms up to the ceiling and flexed her fingers while she straightened her legs and did the same to her bare toes. Suddenly, a knock at the door made her snap all her limbs back towards her as irritation flashed across her face. She didn't bother to hide her irritation when she answered.

"I am accepting no one else for the night,"

Without a second thought about it, she turned to gather things. But instead of going away, the knocker opened the door and peaked her head inside. It was Regina's secretary. The mayor knew the woman's name but opted to never use it.

"What!," Regina snapped.

The woman seemed to shrink back a little as if she wanted to run. At the last second though, she steeled her body long enough to deliver a message.

"I'm sorry Madame Mayor but it's the Sheriff. She says it's important."

Rage immediately jumped up the mayor's throat but she swallowed it quickly.

"Send her in,"

The demand wasn't nice and to Regina's amusement, the woman really did seem to scurry away.

_Peasants_, Regina couldn't help but think. The mayor heard the woman address the Sheriff, telling her she may go in so Regina schooled her features to neutrality as she casually leaned on the the front of her desk with her arms loosely folded. A moment later. Emma entered.

"Well Miss Swan, what can I do you today?" Regina asked.

But Emma didn't even acknowledge that Regina had spoken. Or rather, it didn't register in her mind. As The mayor silently observed the blonde, she realized that the Sheriff seemed completely and utterly out of it. There was no way to explain it.

Emma looked around the room as if she hadn't been in it more than a dozen times. Her eyes were restless but somehow calm as she hungrily took in everything in the room. Except for Regina. In fact, Emma's eyes seemed to pass over the Mayor as if she wasn't standing there. For some unexplainable reason, this made Regina extremely angry. Her face twisted into a snarl as she was no longer able to hold on to her neutral mask.

"Are you drunk?"

Again it seemed as if Regina was talking to a wall. Regina pushed off of the desk, her anger no longer allowing her to stay still. She took several steps towards the woman before her.

"Sheriff Swan!" the Mayor barked.

And that, that got Emma's attention and again, for some unexplainable reason, Regina wished it hadn't. Emma was now doing the opposite of what she was doing before. Before, it seemed as if everything besides the brunette was the only thing that existed but now, only Regina existed and nothing more. Emma's gaze, restless yet calm, fell onto Regina and for a second, the intensity made Regina want to shrink back. The feeling only lasted a second because in the next one, Regina was on Mayoral Control full blast.

"Speak Sheriff. What is it that you want?"

At the question, Emma's brows furrowed. Why was she here? How did she get here? What did she want? Emma struggled with her memories as she instantly knew that something was wrong but as soon as she tried to figure it out, ominous words rolled around in her brain again, shattering all concentration._ Seek out the Mayor. Talk it out_.

Emma instantly opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She didn't know what to say or how to say it. The words came back again. _Or fight it out. Or whatever your heart desires, dearie._ Emma balled up her fist and tested it by loosening then tightening it. No, that didn't feel right either. She didn't come here to fight.

_Or whatever your heart desires, dearie._

That's why she came here. To fulfill what ever her heart desired.

Regina had watched Emma's whole process play out right before her so she didn't miss it when Emma's eyes changed. They weren't confused or uncertain anymore. They were determined. For some reason, this didn't scare her.

Regina had learned along time ago that a uncertain man is a feared man. When one is uncertain, their plans changed rapidly, making them unpredictable. It is the determined ones that are the fools. And if all the years of serving as the Evil Queen has taught her nothing, it did teach her this: fools are predictable. Very predictable.

Emma took one step towards Regina. It was a slow and deliberate step, as if she was testing her own footing. Then she took another and then another. As she advanced, Regina retreated. She wasn't running. Regina scoffed at the idea. No, she wanted distance. If this unstable Sheriff wanted a fight, the Mayor definitely wasn't going to make it easy. So Regina kept retreating, her eyes never leaving Emma as she waited for her opponent to strike first. But then something every confusing happened. Actually, everything that happened next confused Regina.

For one, the mayor was out of room. Her back side touched her desk and she realized that it would take a few seconds to get around it. Emma only needed a few seconds to strike her. Which confused her further because Emma didn't strike. She didn't lift a finger towards Regina yet she did not stop advancing. When Emma finally stopped moving forward, there was only a few inches between them and yet again this closeness confused Regina even more.

Regina thought she couldn't get more confused. To her, Emma was one of the more predictable human beings on earth. But this night was different. Emma was about the Sheriff was off. The way she walked. The way she wouldn't talk Regina's head off. They way she carried herself. They way she was looking at Regina now. Unwavering bright green eyes stared at very uncertain brown ones. The way they look now, Regina noted on Emma eyes, they look as if they've been ... enlightened. As if she has been told a secret and she was here to see if it was true.

No, Regina didn't think she could be any more confused than she was at that moment. But since the moment Emma stepped in the room, the mayor wa wrong. She was just as wrong then as she is now. Regina's confusion thermometer shattered. The way she view Emma shattered as well. Regina's certainty that the Earth rotated around the Sun also shattered.

With just one kiss, one press of lips on lips, Emma shattered Regina completely.


	3. Chapter 3 : Paperwork II

A/N : I was going for something to entirely explicit but also not PG when I wrote this. It's my first time doing something like this so it took me a few days to get it right. Feedback always welcome and of course, enjoy :)

Regina didn't know what to say or what to do. She couldn't even manage what to think. Everything was primal; only feeling. The press of Emma's lips on hers lasted no more than a few seconds but as the Sheriff pulled back, Regina instantly missed those soft lips that she was just realizing she'd always wanted to taste. She wanted them back desperately but she didn't know how to express it so she stood there without moving, allowing Emma to carefully search her blank face.

When Regina didn't move, Emma did. She slowly leaned in and carefully placed both hands on either side of the desk. She made sure her grip was loose since she didn't want the Mayor to feel trapped and could get out whenever she pleased. Now at an angle slightly higher than the brunette's, Emma softly nudged Regina's nose with her own as a suggestion for Regina to tilt her head up slightly. Regina complied without thought.

Emma took in Regina's signature scent -Chanel No. 5 and apples- before adorning a series of chaste kisses onto Regina. To the blonde's astonishment, the Mayor kissed her back with the same level of carefulness. After a minute or two of that,Regina felt the Sheriff's boldness rise as pressure -and of course pleasure- was added to every kiss. Soon, Regina felt Emma's lips part slightly as the blonde used the tip of her tongue to trace the line of Regina's bottom lip.

Regina shivered at the feel of the other woman's silky warm tongue on her lips and -with the image of that tongue going other places- slowly parted them. Emma sighed into Regina's mouth and deepened the kiss, slowly exploring the new access. Regina unconsciously took a step closer and pressed her body into Emma, closing the gap indefinitely. The two kissed until all their air was used up and were forced to break apart with short ragged breaths. In that time used gasping for breath, Regina found her voice again.

"Emma"

The name flowed off the brunette's tongue in a whispered moan and she realized that she had said the other woman's first name endearingly instead of her last name formerly. In that moment, if Regina was vying for distance, she definitely wasn't getting it.

At the sound of Regina moaning her name, Emma was given the much-needed push off the cliff that she had been previously edging towards. The blonde's pupils dilated with lust freshly broken free and her arms immediately wrapped around the brunette's waist, pulling her impossibly closer. Emma no longer had the patience to wait or do anything carefully as that singular moan sent a thrilled urgency through her body.

_Whatever your heart desires._

Emma suddenly kissed Regina so soundly and forcefully that, for a second, the Mayor didn't know what to make of it. Yet Emma pressed on, forcing Regina to respond as Emma's hands followed the curve up from the small of Regina's back to her neck which she massaged with strong and sure hands. Regina had to - reluctantly - break the kiss by snapping her head to the side just to catch a breather. The action didn't stop Emma in the slightest as she nibbled along Regina's strong jaw line then kissed and flicked her tongue down her neck. The Mayor gripped at the woman's shoulders, scratching along the red leather as she tilted her head and moaned again.

This sent Emma's frenzy up another notch and Regina brought her head back down, surprised that she heard a low growl - an actual growl - bubble up from Emma's throat. Looking down, she saw that Emma was frustrated because she wanted to go further down to Regina's collar bone but couldn't since the Mayor's black blazer and silky blue shirt was in the way. Regina was about to laugh at the sight but the action caught in her throat as Emma abruptly pulled the blazer off in one swift movement. Moving her lips back up to the mayor's, Emma slid her hands across the silk fabric, travelling up her torso to the shirt buttons. The first two were already undone -Regina's signature style- so Emma worked swiftly to unbutton the others. When she got down to the pants, Regina feared that she would undo them too but Emma simply tugged out the rest of the shirt from it's neatly tucked position, unbuttoning the rest of them and pulled the shirt off of Regina's body in the same fashion she did the blazer.

It was only then that Emma paused in action and took a step back to take in the shirtless mayor. The brunette was all red lace, luscious curves and toned, lean muscles. Emma's face, Regina noted, looked as if the blonde had found that the real thing was better than anything she could ever imagine. Regina's heart fluttered at the thought of the blonde imaging what her body looked like.

When Emma stepped back into the Mayor's space, she exercised no self-control. Regina could no longer focus as lips claimed her mouth, hands caressed her body and a toned jeaned thigh went between her own and started rubbing against her core. Desire filled Regina to the point in which all her reserves dropped like dead weight. Unashamed, she found that her hips bucked uncontrollably against the Sheriff's thigh. Both of their breathing hitched, growing shallower by the minute as Emma trailed hot searing kisses with a hint of tongue as low as she could go without removing her thigh.

Regina was in the process of removing the Sheriff's jacket when murmured voices became audible through the door. If Emma held the voices as well, she didn't acknowledge them in the slightest as she continued to carve a hot trail on the tops of Regina's breast, venturing further and further down. The Mayor knew no one would dare interrupt a meeting between her and the Sheriff for fear of being caught in the two women's crossfire but she thought that it would be wise to stop all the same.

Regina shut her eyes tight as she forced herself to focus on her more coherent thoughts instead of Emma's mouth on her. Or the thigh rubbing ruthlessly between her legs. Or the slender fingers that some how got under her lace bra and was now performing torturous circles around her nipples ..._ Oh God, Emma!_

"Ms. Swan," Regina said, trying to take up an indifference in her voice.

Instead of stopping, Emma moaned at the title as all the kissing, licking, rubbing and teasing intensified. Regina's breath hitched and swallowed out once more as she entertained the idea of five more minutes. Or five hours. Or days. She shook the delicious thoughts out of her head, cleared her throat and tried again.

"Sheriff Swan."

Regina's voice had gained some level of authority back. Emma groaned, equally in pleasure as well as pain. Even so, the Sheriff stopped and reluctantly extracted herself from the mayor. Without a word or being told to do so, Emma picked up Regina's wrinkled shirt from the floor and handed it to the other woman. Regina tugged it on quickly and started to button it from the top but under Emma's watchful and still lustful gaze, she uncharacteristically fumbled over them.

With a click of her still wanting tongue, Emma brushed the Mayor's clumsy fingers away. She undid the buttons Regina had managed to do and restarted from the bottom slowly, dark green eyes never leaving bright brown ones. With the buttons done, Emma then unbuttoned the Mayor's pants and pulled down the zipper. Once they hung around Regina's waist loosely and flashed matching lacy red panties, the Sheriff processed to tuck in the shirt, all the while, purposely sliding her hand down Regina's backside, around her thighs and finally the front of her underwear. Her hand lingered there for a moment as fingers wiggled against the brunette's core before coming out. Regina gasped then shot a warning glare which Emma shrugged off with a playful smile as she buttoned the Mayor's pant back.

Emma then picked up the blazer and helped the Mayor inside of it although the blonde didn't let go of the front of it once it was on. Instead, the Sheriff gripped the front of it and pulled the Mayor closer. Biting her lip in a way she somehow knew would get to the Mayor, Emma pressed herself against Regina right before kissing her for the last time that night.

Finally letting go, the Sheriff grabbed a Kleenex from the box on Regina's desk and started to wipe bright red lipstick from her face. Once done, Emma crumpled the tissue in a fist, stuck her hands into her jacket pockets and let herself out of the Mayor's office.

Regina remained in place even after the blonde was long gone. She realized that through this entire unbelievable night that, if not stopped, Emma would have made love to her without a single word. She felt as if this should anger her but found herself smirking instead.

"Paperwork," she said into the quiet room, "it can be useful at times indeed."


	4. Chapter 4 : Memory Impaired

A/N : sorry it took so long to post. i might have gotten caught up in the bucket loads of emotions the OUAT midseason episode put me through. It got so serious that I didn't want to even speak about OUAT, let alone write about it. (this may be a spoiler to those that haven't seen the episode yet so I'm sorry) but I've decided to continue this story to honor Rumpelstiltskin and everything he stood for. He may have grown up a coward but he died a man in the end. Long live Rumbelle !

Early the next morning

Emma awoke with a start, bolting up into a sitting position. When she did, the action sent a sharp pain raging through her mind so she flopped back onto the mattress heavily and groaned. What the hell did she do last night? Did she get drunk and played wolf tag with Ruby? Why the hell did she feel like total crap and her head hurt so bad?

Emma had to press the heels of her hands into her eyes to stop the room from spinning as she fought the urge to throw up. She tried to think about the previous night but her head pounded harder with every effort.

"Ow, ow. Ok! No thinky, coffee drink-y," she said to herself, her voice still filled with sleep.

Even before she said it, Emma could already smell the rich scent of coffee that rose up and into her room, so following the physical scent of heaven, Emma wearily dragged herself out of bed and trudged towards the kitchen. As she descended down the stairs, Mary Margaret's cheerful voice rose to greet her.

"Good morning, Emma. Did you rest well?"

"I woke up with a pounding headache so I'm guessing not."

Mary Margaret's brows immediately creased with worry.

"What happened? Are you ok, I mean, besides the headache?"

"Yeah, I'm fine but... I can't remember anything."

"What do you mean?"

Emma plopped down in a dining room chair with a heavy sigh. Carrying two steaming cups of coffee, Mary Margaret followed her daughter over to the table and handed one cup to Emma before sitting and sipping her own.

"I mean, everything about last night is a giant blob of blur and none of it makes sense."

The small brunette thought for a moment.

"Ok, well let's start off with what you do remember. Do you remember being angry?"

"Angry at Regina for proving herself to be an ass once more? Hell yeah, her temper tantrums are never easy to forget."

"Now do you remember your own ... tantrum?" Mary Margaret asked trying to hold back a chuckle.

"I do not have temper tantrums. I remember being angry, rightfully angry and went on a little rant."

Mary Margaret twisted her mouth into a small knowing smile and raised an eyebrow, hinting at how Emma's 'little rant' sounded a lot like a tantrum. Emma blew out a frustrated breath.

"Fine! Call it whatever you want. Anyway, I remember leaving the apartment to clear my head then after that ... nothing."

"nothing? How is that even possible?"

"I don't know. I tried sorting through the blur but it hurts every time I do."

At that moment, Emma's phone beeped with a text message and a picture of Ruby appeared on the display screen.

**Unless you're sick or dead in a ditch somewhere, get your butt here now, Sheriff. I definitely don't want to be here alone if the Mayor decides she wants round two.**

"Crap, I'm late," Emma said in a sudden rush.

The blonde downed her still hot coffee in one drag and did a mad dash for the stairs. Listening to the banging of dresser drawers and doors accompanied by the sound of shower and sink running, Mary Margaret calmly washed out both coffee cups and prepared a thermos of coffee for the rushing blonde to take to-go. Complete with boots, skin-tight jeans, a grey button down shirt, a blue leather jacket and badge clipped on to her belt, Emma was down stairs in less than twenty minutes, only stopping to look for her keys before she headed out the door.

"What are you going to do about last night?"

At her mother's question, Emma stopped her rapid action and looked at her in a dazed confusion. It looked as if she'd already forgotten, Mary Margaret noted, and at the last second, the blonde's eyes lit up in recognition.

"You know what, it was probably nothing important. I was probably just exhausted from everything."

"Maybe," Mary Margaret said slowly.

Registering her tone, Emma immediately stopped her search and looked up into the seemingly innocent face then started shaking her head slowly. The blonde opened her mouth to speak but closed it. She closed her eyes for a second and inhaled before opening them and speaking in a calm but defeated voice.

"I was just about to tell you to don't do it. To don't go into one of your homemade investigations but I know you won't listen. So do me a favor and just ... stay out of trouble? Please?"

"Yesss, moom," Mary Margaret replied in her best snarky teenager voice.

"Ha. Not funny,"

"Don't worry, sweetie. You just go have a good day at work. Here,"

The teacher handed the sheriff her keys as well as the thermos and sent the blonde off with a kiss on the cheek. Right before Emma rushed out the door, she shot her mother a pleading and exasperated look which Mary Margaret pretended not to see.

"Hmmm," the princess breathed into the air of the now silent apartment, "memory loss. That symptom seems to be associated with only one or two people I know of."

Twenty minutes later, Mary Margaret found herself barging into Mr. Gold's pawn shop.

"Well if it isn't Princess Snow. What can I do for you today?" Mr. Gold said by a way of greeting.

"What did you do to Emma?" The small brunette demanded, bypassing all formalities.

"My, my. I remember you being much more polite in the past. Or was it just all for show?"

"I was before you started messing with my daughter. I won't ask again."

"Well, I can't tell you what I did, or rather, didn't do if I don't even know what's wrong with her."

"This morning, she suffering from memory loss and every time she tried to sort through the blur, a headache conveniently stops her efforts."

"And you think I'm responsible because ... ?"

"Because I know from personal experience that you've had a hand in a bit of memory loss yourself."

"Well, I can't really deny that and continuing my honesty, this doesn't seem like a case of memory loss."

"What do you mean?"

"You said she was seeing blurs, correct?"

"Yes."

"Then I'd say her memories are still there, just a little ... mixed up."

"But how did they get that way and what about the headaches?"

"My only guess is that if magic was used on Miss Swan, then the magic that was supposed to create memory loss has not or could not complete it's purpose. This happens when one magic is countered by another."

"Which means Emma has been subconsciously trying to fight off whatever was used on her."

"It seems so. And as for the headaches, they may be the residual effects of two magic warring within her body."

Mary Margaret brows were furrowed and she was nodding slowly as she listened to the theories. But as she did, one thing didn't go unnoticed.

"You seem to have an answer for everything, Rumpelstiltskin. And don't think for a second that just because you seem to be 'helping fill in the blanks' that you a suddenly free of suspicion."

"I don't think I have to remind you that having an answer for everything has sort of been my job for quite some time, dearie. And as for your suspicion, there seems to be one question you've forgotten to ask."

"And what would that be?"

"What could I possibly gain from giving Miss Swan memory loss? After all, everyone knows that I don't do anything without a reason."

"Just because I don't know your reason, doesn't mean you don't have one."

With that, Mary Margaret turned to leave.

"Well all the same, dearie, I'm glad to be off help. And oh, Ms. Blanchard?" Mr. Gold called after her.

Mary Margaret paused at the open door, half of her body already out the door as she turned back at the call of her name.

"Am I the only suspect on your list?"

"Well I don't know, Mr. Gold. Is there anyone you would like to add?" the teacher asked with in an innocent voice.

"Mmm, I'll have to say no, no one in particular comes to mind. I merely just wanted to say that if this is truly caused by magic, then I'm not the only one that uses it in this town."

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you."

Within seconds of Mary Margaret's departure, Belle appeared from the back of the shop. Mr. Gold busied himself with a stack of papers he was working on before his little visit.

"I know you know I heard everything," belle started, walking around to stand in front of the counter so she could peer up into Rumple's face.

Mr. Gold just shrugged nonchalantly.

"It was just any ordinary conversation. At least as ordinary as it can be with me."

"It's just you and me here, Rumble. Are you sure you had nothing to do with Emma's memory."

Mr. Gold opened his mouth to speak but upon looking into Belle's eyes, he softly exhaled. Belle nodded in understanding.

"I trust you so I won't accuse you of anything. But I will say that you've been doing good up until now, you know, with only using your magic to help people. I just hope that whatever is going on with Emma, everything will work out without anyone getting hurt. Physically and emotionally."

'Trust me Belle, this is best for everyone."

Belle walked back around the counter so she could stand on the tip of her toes. As she did, Mr. Gold bent down slightly to allow her to place a soft kiss on his cheek.

"I do, Rumple."


	5. Chapter 5 : Evil Regal

A/N : Hey :) This chapter's a bit longer because I got a bit carried away in writing. This chapter is a repose to the "More Reginaaaa" comment i got on the last chapter so here ya go ! Enjoy !

"Mom... Mom. Mom!"

"Hmm, yes dear?"

After a third insistent and whiny call from her son, Henry's voice was finally able to pierce through the dense wall of fog shrouding Regina's head. Leaning against the kitchen counter with a steaming cup of coffee snuggled to her chest, Regina was staring out the window into the beautiful Saturday morning with a sense of wonder.

"Are you ok? Have you heard anything I've said?"

"Oh, sorry sweetie. I was a bit off focus."

"Yeah, well you've been like that ever since we got home last night,"

And it was true. Regina hadn't been able to think of anything else except for Emma. Just before Henry interrupted, the brunette had still been thinking about her, or rather, the heated dream she'd had about the Sheriff continuing where they'd left off. Just the reminder of it sent a tingle down the mayor's spine.

"Don't worry. It was just a matter of ... business. Now, what were you saying?"

"I was asking if I could go to David's and Mary Margaret's this morning. Emma still has work to do at the station so David said he would continue my sword training until she was done. Can I go, pleeeease, Mom?"

Reluctant was just a nice way of describing how Regina felt about Henry spending time with the Charmings' but she and Emma had finally decided on a schedule when it came to Henry. Plus, the Mayor was surprised that Emma seemed to taking responsibility by actually doing her work instead of using Henry as an excuse to get out of thought about that. not only is Emma growing up, she also seems to be getting bolder.

_I'm going to have to talk to her about that before she decides to do something stupid. Or stupider._

But instead of there being a mild distaste of all thoughts Emma, Regina's heart actually skipped a beat with just the thought of confronting the blonde. Regina fought back a sneer and then remembered that Henry was waiting, rather impatiently by the sound of his rapidly tapping foot, for an answer.

"Fine," Regina sighed. "But promise -"

"Yes! I mean, yes I promise I'll be careful!"

Before Regina could even finish her sentence, Henry had finished it for her and was already halfway up the staircase so he could change out of his night-clothes and grab his things.

"At least finish your-" Regina started to call up.

"I'm done!" Henry enthusiastically yelled back down.

"Boys and their toys," Regina muttered before dumping Henry's half-eaten plate and put it in the sink to begin washing.

But before she could, the mayor's door bell rung once then twice more, signifying whoever it was didn't bother with much patience this morning. Regina's already sour feelings about this person didn't dim in the slightest when she found it was Mary Margaret standing on her porch with the familiar look of defiance she always wore when the two were always at odds in the Enchanted Forest.

"Ms. Blanchard," Regina sneered slightly in her own type of greeting, "I assure you there was no need for your little visit. I was just on my way to drop Henry off. Of course, I wouldn't want to deny him time with his ...grandparents."

Ignoring Regina's sneered comment, Mary Margaret's expression seemed to lose a bit of it's tension as her eyes shot up to where Henry was still gathering his things.

"Oh, no. I'm not here for Henry. I mean, I am but that's not why I-"

"Then what is this about?" Regina asked impatiently as she waved her hand in the air, half to shut the woman up and half to clear the air of the ignorance she'd brought with her.

Mary Margaret's resolve visibly hardened as she got back on track of why she was really here.

"What did you do to Emma?"

"I beg your pardon?" Regina asked appalled.

"Emma seems to be suffering from an impaired memory."

"What?"

Mary Margaret could not be hinting at what Regina think she is.

"Last night, I didn't see Emma as I was busy with lesson plans but Charming said that when she came home, Emma was like a zombie. He said she didn't talk to him or even recognized his presence. She just went to bed. And this morning, she told me that she had a terrible headache and could only remember blurs of the night before."

"So she has amnesia?"

"Not exactly. It's not as if she remembers nothing. She sees blurs but none of it makes any sense. Every time she tries to sort them out, her headache gets worse."

"And why do you think I had anything to do with this?" Regina asked genuinely.

"Everything I've told you sound like the effects of someone attempting to use magic on her as well as one more thing."

"And what you that be?"

Regina crossed her arms across her chest and leaned on the door frame, waiting for what she knew was coming.

"This morning, when Emma had come back down stairs after getting dressed, she almost completely forgotten about the conversation we'd had a few minutes prior."

"You think I tried to erase her memories." It wasn't a question.

"Face it, Regina. You've done worse things."

For some reason, those few words hurt Regina more than anything else. This entire accusation was like an ant bite compared to those words. Even the fact that Emma had no recollection of last night when it was all Regina could think about felt like a slap on the wrist. But this, those words, they felt like a jack hammer hammering on Regina's mind and she wanted to explode.

_I've changed! I haven't used magic in months. I haven't lifted a finger to hurt anyone. Can I not escape it? Can I not be free of a past that happened years ago? Can I not be free to be a better person? A better version of myself? Will my past always be a judge of my present? Of my future?_

Regina wanted to release those words. Scream them into this ignorant woman's face. Scream them into the atmosphere. Scream them until she was heard. Until she was understood. Until she was forgiven. but at the last second, she pulled herself together, only allowing a tired sigh to escape through her lips.

"And what makes you think I would do such a thing? What would be my reason?"

"Besides your never-ending feud with her? Or the fact that you've been trying to run her out of town since day one? Or the fact that you just hate her? Well, I don't know, Regina. Why don't you tell me?"

"Did you know you prove yourself to be naïve every time you open your mouth? Dear, that question was rhetorical. Anyway, I'd explain why each of those reasons are wrong but lets just say they aren't, hypothetically. If I hated her and wanted her gone, why erase her memories? Why not simply change them? After all, I'm known for changing them, not erasing them. But you know that quite well don't you? And why would I_ try_ erasing them and not actually _do_ it? Blurs? Please, that's child's play."

"Emma has her own magic. We know how efficient her powers are at fighting yours."

"Oh my, not only are you being naïve again but you're being rude as well. I wasn't finish. True, Emma's untrained and unreliable magic_ could_ be said to be on par with mine, but wouldn't I have already considered that? Planned for it even? And why would I erase not even an entire day but just _one_ night? Why would I try to erase them at all? As you said, dear, I am known for doing** much** worse.

Now do you see? How- what was the word you used earlier- impaired your logic is? Did you even think this through before you came here with your childish accusations? God, I do see where Emma gets it from. The only difference is that you're better at hiding your stupidity while she somehow learned to turn it into a weapon. It's every questionable but effective all the same."

"If it wasn't you, then who do you suppose it is? Who are your recommendations? After all, Gold had his own even if he didn't say names."

"Tell me, do you get more naïve with age? Sorry, I'm just trying to figure out what ridiculous system you seem to function on. You're even dumber than you look if you willingly believe anything that snake says."

"I never said I believed. But I will do anything to protect my daughter from harm even if it means I have to cooperate with foolishness for the time being."

"Well seeing as there really is no harm done to Sheriff Swan besides a few missing screws I thought she didn't have in the first place, I do insist you go home and rest that half-functioning brain of yours and wait on Henry's arrival. As for now, get off my property."

With that, Regina slammed the door in Mary Margaret's face and then leaned on it, her mind already planning ahead.

"Mom? Is everything ok?"

Regina looked up to find Henry dressed and ready to go, a look of worry torturing his face. Regina thought about telling him that everything is fine but one, he'd probably overheard her and Mary Margaret's conversation and two, if he didn't he would find out soon and the accusations he would form against her would be immediate and strong.

No, it was best to confront it right at the being.

"Truthfully, sweetie, I'm not sure." Regina answered with sincere furrowed brows. "It seems as if Emma is having a slight problem with her memories."

"Will you help, you know, find out what's wrong with them?"

"You want me too?"

"Well sure. You might even be able to reverse what ever was done to her. I'll do the dishes while you get dressed."

Henry started towards the kitchen but Regina was so confused that she didn't even bother to stop herself from sounding desperate when she called out to him.

"But wait,"

"Yeah, is something wrong?" Henry asked with the most innocent look on his face.

"Yes. Well no, but aren't you going to ask whether I was the one you messed with Emma's memories?"

"No, because I know you didn't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I heard you over talking with Mary Margaret and I agreed with everything you said. Changing one night of memories doesn't seem Evil Queen like and you and Emma seem to be on better terms, well slightly better terms anyway. Besides, I can see you've really been trying not to use magic. You haven't used it in months and you've made a habit out off being honest with me, even today, just a few minutes ago about what you and Mary Margaret were talking about. I trust you."

Regina's heart felt as if it was going to sprout wings and fly away into the cloud. As when Mary Margaret hurt her by bringing up her past, Henry healed it completely by showing her that someone has noticed her efforts and for a long moment, Regina could only smile.

"Thank you, Henry and yes. I will help Emma get her memories back."

* * *

If anything, Regina was good at making plans and even better at following through with them but one thing that hasn't changed was that she was best at getting even. Revenge, she thought, was too petty of a word but even ... even suited the new Regina just right. And how she executed even suited her even better. No magic. No force. Just words. Words and wit.

And a pinch of fear.

After all, fear never hurt anyone, you know, except for the ones that took their own life out of fear. But that had nothing to do with Regina. She didn't take their life; not with her physical hand or her magical one either. She didn't even have minions to do it for her. All she did was say a few mean words and the person's imagination did the rest.

So yes, she was the new and improved Regina. Still the Mayor (cough, Queen) without the evil and people could describe her however they pleased. Except for one word.

Weak.

Regina would never be weak. Sometimes she may not have all the control she wanted and maybe sometimes she would have to relent to someone else's idea once in a while but she would never be weak.

This is what Regina thought when she walked into Gold's shop. She had just finished dropping Henry off at the Charming's and was planning to give the Sheriff's Station a visit when she stopped off here. She needed Gold to know that she knew he was up to something and to tell him she wasn't going to fall for his impish games.

"Well it seems I'm quite popular today. All the Royals feel a need to drop by. First the Charmings and now you. Who should I expect next? Henry or is it Emma. Emma seems to be the topic of the day. Are you all trying to surprise her? Are you looking for a jester to dance at your party? If so, I am sincerely sad to inform you that that is not within my job description. But if you are in dire need of a magician ... well, i might be of some service."

"Mighty chatty today aren't you Rumpelstiltskin. I must say, it reminds me of the old you, you know, the one back in the Enchanted Forest. I thought Mr. Gold in Storybrooke is supposed to quiet and mysterious."

"I do apologize. It must be due to all the attention I'm getting today. it is rather exciting."

"It won't work."

"What won't work, dearie?"

"Whatever your reason is for tampering with the Miss Swan's mind. it won't work."

Mr. Gold didn't answer immediately. Instead, he smiled a polite smile that had a sinister edge.

"How was your night last night Madame Mayor?" He asked quietly.

His words sent a flare of anger up within Regina and she had to struggle to not let it show.

"What do you know about it?"

"Not much really. I was just guessing that something must have changed within you schedule. You seem ... well rested this morning. Brighter, I suppose."

"Listen you little imp. I don't know why you've decided that toying with me is in your best interest because I can assure you it is not. This? Whatever game you have going, I promise it is not going to end well." Regina sneered, unable to push down her anger anymore.

Gold was unaffected by the brunette's anger. instead,, He leaned his weight on his ever-present cane and made a face of false thoughtfulness.

"You know, I didn't think it was much of a game but i suppose it could be. And about it not ending well, that is up for you to decide. The moves are up to you, I just simply set up the board."

The fact that he really was treating her life like a game really was pissing her off but then a thought hit her so hard, she immediately calmed down. A sly smile replaced her sneer as she leaned in close.

"You knew that Emma's own magic would fight yours off. You could have strengthened whatever you gave her to the point in which it would overwhelm her but you purposely didn't. You want her to get her memories back. It may end well for her and maybe even me but it won't for you. Once she gets her memories back, she'll also remember what you did to her."

Gold didn't answer but turned around and straightened the already perfectly positioned puppets on the counter. Another thought her Regina, causing her to be confused.

"But you knew that didn't you? You started all of this knowing the risk."

"And that is where you come in dearie," Gold said, suddenly spinning to face Regina once more. "Consider all of this a favor and once it's over, whether you take the opportunity or not, make sure you realize it is a debt you need to pay."

"I didn't ask for this,"

"Doesn't matter! A debt is a debt."

Regina's snarl came back full force.

"I really don't get what you expect to gain but accept this: I will help Emma gain her memories back and I will help expose you. You will gain nothing from me."

Regina stormed out, slamming the door on the way to help ring her finality but of course it wasn't her word that got the last say. It wasn't her game after all.

"Yes, no matter how much you will it, dearie, this isn't the end."

The only sound left in the store was the sharp tap of Gold's cane as he grabbed his coat and headed out to grab so apple pie from Granny's Diner.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Gold was sitting in the booth farthest back, enjoying his apple pie. He was just about to call for Ruby to refill his coffee cup when a shadow suddenly drew in. He looked up to find Henry, slightly out of breath staring at him. Ah, so Henry was the next royal to visit him.

"Henry," Gold said, not surprised in the slightest, "what are you doing here?"

Henry shot a look at the door then around the diner to make sure no one was paying attention to the booth in the corner before sliding in the seat opposite of Gold._ Not that it mattered_, Gold thought,_ Ruby and Granny didn't have to look to know_.

"I don't have a lot of time. I just struck up a spontaneous game of hide-and-seek when I saw you walk in and David isn't that easy to hide from. Now tell me, what exactly is going on. Why is Emma's memory so screwed up."

"I don't think either of your mother's would approve of such language and they sure won't be happy you ran away."

"Mr. Gold, please. Please tell me."

"Enough Henry, it would be best to get you back."

Henry was about to argue again but stopped abruptly when he caught a small wink Gold sent him. He immediately began to play the role of a disheartened kid.

"Fine. It was worth a shot anyway. No one tells me anything."

"Ask Mary Margaret, I'm sure she'll fill you in.'

"Can I at least get some cocoa before we leave?"

"Fine, but you'll have to take it to go."

After Gold paid for Henry's hot cocoa, he placed a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder and led him out the door.

A/N : Also, there was another comment that inquired about what would happen to Emma's memories if Regina and Emma came into contact . I haven't touched on that ... yet ... but when I do , I promise I won't disappoint. And who knows , maybe it's coming up in the next chapter ... you'll have to keep up with the story to see ! (waggles my eyebrows)

Also, has anyone else noticed I've been spelling Rumpelstiltskin wrong ... no ? Ok ... just forget I said anything (whistles while walking away)


End file.
